


I Need It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [95]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a sequel to “It’s Been A While” (needy bottom!Jared, pregnant!sex, knotting), please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's necessary to read "It's Been A While" since this is PWP but it might help.

**Prompt** : Could you write a sequel to “It’s Been A While” (needy bottom!Jared, pregnant!sex, knotting), please?

 

Jared was un-fucking-comfortable.

He knew that being pregnant was going to be hard, but he also thought it would be kind of awesome. Jensen’s baby was growing inside him and that should make Jared the happiest omega in the world. Jensen’s baby, however, had decided to beat Jared up from the inside. Aside from having to the bathroom every five minutes since mini-Jensen used his bladder as a drum set, he was always hungry and he went from cranky to horny in a few seconds flat.

Right now he was horny, and his stupid mate wasn’t here. Jared was so going to ground him.

His ass ached to be filled. He felt it started to get wet and his cock filled with blood. Jared pulled on his cock and stuck a few of his fingers in his ass but he needed more. He needed his alpha’s cock and he needed it right now. Jared had had to change the sheets three times in the past two days and Jensen joked that they should just put down a plastic cover to protect the bed from Jared’s slick. Jared banished him to the couch that night.

“Oh, god,” Jared screwed a third finger and fucked himself on the digits. His cock was red and angry and Jared considered actually buying a plastic cover for their bed. It would cut down on their laundry for sure.

“Jensen,” He whined. “Jeeennn.”

Jared heart footsteps and then the door swung open. His beautiful mate looked tired but Jared didn’t think he’d seen anything so beautiful. “’M horny,” Jared announced.

Jensen sighed. “How many times can you have sex in one day, Jared? My dick is getting sore.”

Jared glared at him. “You knocked me up. So when I say ‘I’m horny’, you fuck me. Understand the dynamic?”  
“No,” Jensen grumbled.

“What?”  
“Yes, honey,” Jensen said sweetly. “Get naked.”   
“Such a romantic,” Jared groaned as he shucked his jeans off. “Where are the rose petals?”

“You used up your rights to romantic sex two days ago,” Jensen replied. He stripped his own clothes off and kicked them to the side. “My dick is chafing, babe. Not as sexy as it used to be.”   
Jared’s body disagreed. His ass was dripping and his cock was leaking against his stomach. Jared threw his shirt on the ground and spread his legs eagerly. “Come _on_ , Jen, I need it.” He spread his legs with his hole winking enticingly. “Do it, just put it in!”

“What about stretching y–,”   
“I’ve had my fingers in there for the past hour,” Jared snapped. “I’m perfectly stretched! And now I’d really like it if you got your cock in there too!”

“Needy bitch,” Jensen muttered. He knelt with his hands on Jared’s waist and his cock lined up to his ass. “Gonna give it to you hard, baby.”   
“Yes,” Jared moaned. “Hard as you can.”   
“So needy,” Jensen repeated. He shoved his cock in Jared and the omega’s arms shook. “That’s it, Jared, _fuck_ you’re so wet.”

“God, Jen, you feel so good,” Jared gasped. “You’re huge, I can feel your cock filling me up.”   
“I can’t wait to see you when the baby is bigger,” Jensen panted. “I’ll make you ride me with your bump and I can run my hands all over our little baby while I fuck you.”   
“Crap,” Jared groaned. “Fuck, Jen!” He didn’t know if he could ride Jensen when he was bigger, the baby was heavy enough right now, but if Jensen wanted his omega to ride him with his baby bump then Jared was going to fucking do it.

Jensen’s cock slammed in and out of his mate and Jared’s body jerked with pleasure. “Jen, Jen, _Jen_!”

“Come on, Jay, come,” Jensen growled. He wrapped a hand around Jared’s cock and started to pump. Jared whimpered and bucked into his fist while Jensen’s cock speared him from the other side. He felt Jensen’s knot starting to grow, the huge base of his cock starting to tie them together and Jensen breathed, “Come.” With a cry Jared’s cock erupted and come shot onto Jensen’s hand and Jared’s stomach.

“Holy f–,” Jensen thrust into Jared and his knot fully inflated. Jared felt his alpha’s come fill him up inside and stay trapped in there. If Jared wasn’t pregnant already, he definitely would be after this.

“How can you come so much considering we fucked four hours ago?” Jared asked.

Jensen shrugged and nuzzled Jared sleepily. “I’m an alpha.”

“That’s not a reason.”   
“Sure it is,” Jensen mumbled. “Do you feel better now?”  
Jared adjusted himself and felt the knot press against his prostate. “Much better. I don’t know how long that will last, though.”   
Jensen groaned. “Can’t I get you toys or something?” Jared glowered and Jensen held his hands in defeat. “No toys. Just me.”

“Damn right,” Jared agreed. “Just you.”

(Submit prompts here or at my [tumblr](irrational-erratic-love.tumblr.com))

**Author's Note:**

> you can submit prompts here or to my tumblr!


End file.
